Shoes
by Aria Faccia
Summary: A fluffy drabble in which Thorne helps Cress find some shoes.


Thorne threw the cover off the crate, ignoring the loud clank it made as it hit the floor. He was on a mission, finally getting around to something very important that had been lingering on his mind since he was first stranded in the Sahara. Peering inside, Thorne grinned. Jackpot.

"Alright, Cress, here we go," he rubbed his hands together before diving them into the crate and pulling out shoes. Handfuls of shoes. Thorne was glad he decided to, uh, _relieve_, that Italian designer boutique of their order on a whim. "Every woman's dream," he said, throwing her a crooked smile and placing the shoes before her. Cress started down at them, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Where did you get all these? Also, why?" She picked up a strappy metallic silver pair, examining them closely. Sitting down, she began to put them on, trying the straps on several ways before buckling them closed correctly.

"I figured they would come in handy, in case I needed to placate any unhappy women," he winked. The girl simply blinked back. Thorne cleared his throat, turned back to the crate and fished out the last pair.

"These are lovely," Cress murmured and stared down at the shoes now bound to her feet. Thorne looked over as she began to stand, his eyes darting to the ridiculously high heels. He was at her side before she could even fully stumble, catching her by the waist and placing her back upright.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, a rosy tint beginning to show on her freckled cheeks. Her large, blue eyes were locked on his as she let out a quiet squeak. Okay, so maybe she was more than semi-cute.

Thorne looked off to the side, hiding his smile. "I think you should start off with something a little less dangerous as your first pair of shoes. Perhaps a pair that can't also be used to stabbed someone," he suggested, removing his hands from the soft curve of her waist.

He crouched down and shuffled through the pile of shoes. He picked a pair of laced, light brown boots that would just cover her ankles. Practical and comfortable, they appeared to be the right size for her small feet.

"Here, try these," he offered her the shoes. Cress sat back down on one of the crates in front of him, her feet dangling off the ground. Thorne unbuckled the straps of her shoes, throwing the damned heels off to the side. He gently grabbed her foot just above her ankle, placing it into the boot and lacing it up. He did the same with the other foot. Finished, he stood up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"What do you think? We'll have to find you some socks but this should do for now."

Cress hopped down, admiring the shoes. She paced around in a circle, looking down at them as she walked.

"They're perfect, Captain!" She exclaimed, clicking the heels of the boots together.

"Thorne."

"Captain?"

"Thorne. Call me Thorne." Cress looked up at him, brow furrowed. Those blue eyes were on his again. Thorne could feel the nerves building in his hand as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thorne," Cress whispered, his name slipping from her lips. Lips he had often caught himself staring at ever since his eyesight had fully returned. A shiver ran down Thorne's spine. Coming from her, his named sounded like some undeservingly beautiful melody. He put his hand over his face, massaging at his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

"Cress," his was voice hoarse as he spoke, "You have no idea what you do to me when you say my name like that." Thorne laughed lightly, peering at her from the spaces between his fingers.

Cress hooked her hands together and looked everywhere but him. Then, "So, tell me."

"Well, for starters, it makes me want to kiss you."

He heard her breath hitch at his words. Then, silence. Loosing his cool, his face was beginning to feel hot. He put his hand at his side, not wanting to hide this side of himself. Not around her. Not around the girl who had so openly confessed to him several times. No, not around her, not when he was beginning to think that he was starting to feel the same way towards her.

"If I say it again, will you?" Cress tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, gazing up at him with determination. She was standing on the tips of her toes, allowing her to just barely reach his collarbone. Her face was as red as his.

"Thorne," she spoke, not waiting for his answer, in a voice higher than usual.

Thorne looked down at her blankly, his brain stumbling and taking longer than usual to process the situation unfolding before him. A smile lit his face once he realized what she had done. Thinking that the heels from earlier would be extremely helpful right now, Thorne bent down and swooped Cress up in his arms. Her lips were soft and startled beneath his. As his lips began to move against hers, Cress gripped the front of his shirt, responding to him.

The kiss was unlike the desperate, fleeting kiss from before. This one was gentle and telling and sweet, the taste of sugar from Cress's lips lingering on Thorne's. Or was the sugar from his? He didn't know. He didn't care. All he knew was that he didn't want it to end.

A startled yelp followed by a loud crash startled them. Thorne and Cress abruptly pulled apart, their gaze darted to the source of the noise. Iko was sprawled across the floor, gaping up at the couple wrapped up in each other.

"I-I-I saw it! I swear I saw it! You were kissing!" She exclaimed, giggles spilling out of her as she jumped to her feet and swept her blue braids away from her face. "Unless, unless, I passed out from the fall," her expression darkened at the thought. Her hands flew up to her face as she continued to stare at them, her mouth forming an "O."

Thorne cleared his throat. "Iko, you didn't pass out," he told her. "Unfortunately," he mumbled as an afterthought, looking down at Cress. Thorne gave her a goofy, dimply smile, which she returned. He gently placed her back on the ground, letting his fingers linger on the small of her back.

"Oh, I didn't?" Iko looked down at the ground, where numerous lids were scattered, the cause of her misfortune. Thorne had trouble finding the crate with the shoes. "Stars, what is all this?"

She bent down to pick up the lid she had tripped over. "This is dangerous, Captain! Someone can seriously get hurt! I can't believe- shoes!" Iko stopped her lecture as soon as the pile of shoes had caught her attention and rushed over, picking up the discarded heels.

"They're all yours, Iko." Thorne gave Cress an "I-told-you" look. Cress laughed and shook her head. "Now, where were we?"

"I think we were somewhere around here, _Thorne_," Cress hopped up to hook her arms around his neck. Thorne caught her instantly as she brought her lips back to his. Exactly where they left off.


End file.
